deadwaterfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
'''Description''' '''Many games need locations, because.. well. Players need places to be in. Deadwater's no exception. This is a list of them.''' '''Locations By Cardinal Directions''' '''North''' '''Neo-Ugolny''' * Neo-Ugolny is the largest town on Deadwater Island, and it serves as the hotspot of survivor activity, and it has the island's only fully functional dock, with a single cargo ship. The town gained several tough hits from the conflicts that occurred before the declaration of autonomy, hence why the population has withered to small numbers. '''UG-130 (Bunker)''' * A 'disaster-proof' bunker that was constructed in the 1970s to the Deadwater Islands in case of soviet invasion. Raided ever since the beginning of the autonomy, they lay in ruin. Completely in hospitable, and a home to some that don't fancy having human beings around them.. '''Electromagnetic Disruptor Field (EDF)''' * Often messes around with the 'BOAM' and 'Manhack' devices, but the effects are less visible on other equipment. The effect radius is about fifty feet, and at closer ranges (under 10 feet) the person can (and will be) electrocuted, whether or not the person is wearing protective equipment, which makes this object anomalous. Despite it's scientifically intriguing nature, it cannot be shipped in or out of the autonomous zone, making it more of a nuisance than a potential goldmine. '''Ruined Warehouse''' * Former second world war military warehouse. Even the scraps have been looted. Although the building could be brought back to life with some scrap building, such is yet to be done. It's mainly constructed from concrete, with steel supports. ''''Enigma' Radio Station''' * A radio station from the 1960s that was broken down due to an infestation of house mold in 1981, which was never dealt with. Now the station is overgrown. What makes the place an 'enigma' are the short radio broadcasts it still lets out, consisting of deep pulsing sounds that could not be produced by old radio equipment or the human trachea. Why these sounds get briefly broadcasted from the station is unknown. '''Forest Farm''' * A relic of the civil wars. A pro-USSR farm hidden in the woods, with a looted cache of firearms, now serving as an empty basement. '''Lake Hut''' * A ruined hut with a small farm and a net in the water. God knows who owned it, but they left in a hurry. Surrounded by swampy, cold marshlands full of destroyed or flooded homes. These areas seem to be hostile due to all the infected vegetation. Unfortunately, this area blocks many trade routes, and requires a gas mask to traverse through. '''Docks (Ships)''' * The docks have the last functional boat on the island, and the local boathouse has been apparently converted to house some sort of bizarre armored aircraft that has apparently seen active maintenance by unknown inviniduals. The dock has turned empty and quiet after the navies of the Soviet Union and the United States made escaping the island impossible, but it has small amounts of loot laying around. '''East''' '''Bridge Outpost''' * At the access to the ocean by the little river on Deadwater Island, there is a bridge that crosses the opening, which has been formed into a form of small outpost. It sure as hell does a brilliant job at it, as if you don't have good connections, you might just get your ass kicked for trying to cross it. '''Anomalous Car''' * The car has been stuck in the water since the early 90s. For some reason, the lights haven't turned off, despite all the machinery being broken.. '''Dawning Shack''' * A shack owned by god-knows-who. The shack is in ruin near the lake that leads to the ocean, with a single busted-up rowboat. It's said that the person who owns it is still around, but.. nothing has changed over a period of 30 years to the place. '''Small Riverside Slum''' * Somewhat self-explanatory. '''Thicket''' * A small house in the woods. Home to some loners.. '''Former Mine''' * Possibly leads to the bunker or an underground region. Former United States mine for iron, but now it's closed due to large amounts of asbestos in the supports causing threats to the health of miners. '''West''' '''Crashed Plane''' * Seems like some sort of illegal firearm-smuggling company tried to take a shot at feeding supplies to the supporters of autonomy.. huh. Seems like something went wrong with their flight.. '''Gas Station''' * Set by a road. Rather small, and.. not much is inside of it. It's a bit filthy.. ''''The Soviet'''' * The last standing relic of the seriousness of the civil war. Abandoned due to a rocket hit to the hull, it's rusted and looted. '''South''' '''Old Village''' * Near the coastline. Has a dock with a fishing boat. Pretty small of a commune, walled out from the others.. seems like someone could be inhabiting it. A rather desolate place. Cold. Albeit people still inhabit it and try to take care of it, the village looks like a dump. As a former Russian colony, it has some interesting details to it.. maybe. The civil war has taken it's toll on former homes.. many are ruined. They have to be restored by survivors to get them into a working condition. '''Wrecked Store''' * Perhaps less overgrown in game, but.. well. A convenience store in a town. Layout is to be planned. '''Szkotson Farmyard''' * Possibly the oldest buildings in the Deadwater islands. A single, old farmyard from the 1800s that stood tall through the ages, although age has dug it's teeth into the place. Nowadays it's inhabited by raiders and lower-class survivors, and everyone that wants to keep distance from society. Mostly hostile hermits. '''The Dried Pool''' * This rather.. odd structure with a possible pool has been abandoned since the 70s. The place's pretty-much empty, and there's some potential to it, but.. not many know what to do with it. '''Dwarf Commune (Patched-Up Homes, Ruined Homes)''' * Small rural areas on Deadwater Island were abandoned since the 1960s, but when autonomy began, the island began producing more food for itself. The small rural areas are called "dwarf communes", from which the houses get their nicknames. = Links [[Neo-Ugolny]] Forest Riverside Slum Docks Dwarf Commune